Aged Memories; Arc One; Part One
by Kaio
Summary: What was I thinking? This is weird, but I kinda like it. PG-13 for some naughty language. This fic's focus is on the aged pairings between Weiß and Schwarz. Part one is Nagi/Omi. What happens when Farf and Schu get it in their head that Nagi wants Omi? R


·

* * * *

Aged Memories

By: Kaio Lowen

* * * *

Arc One: Reconsidered

Part One: A glass of wine

The first installment in the four part series that will eventually evolve into two or three different arcs. This is centered on the OmiXNagi pairing, and each part will concentrate on a different pairing in the same time frame as this one. All of the pairings are based on age(i.e. nagi/omi, ken/farf, schu/aya, Crawford/Yohji), and hopefully it will turn out like I had hoped. I don't own the Weiß boys, I wish I did, but I don't. L On with the fic!

* * * *

"Bombay…" Balinese called through the headset. "Bombay?" He hissed, frantic with worry over the youngest of his teammates. The three assassins hadn't heard from the 17 year old in over an hour.

"Where was he last when you saw him, Siberian?"

"I don't know…I remember we were on the roof, I was looking over his shoulder at the satellite printout and then Abyssinian made me move my post."

"What did the print-out say?"

"Something about ot-"

"Schwarz." Bombay cut in, low and out of breath.

"Bombay, position?" Abyssinian demanded.

"Of me, or Schwarz?"

"Of you."

"Um…Section 67, stairwell D8. I've got a stakeout for Schwarz, they're gonna interfere with our plans."

"Abyssinian, we gotta bail this mission."

"No."

"Abyssinian, it would be for the best, with Schwarz's presence it throws a wrench in the whole plan." Siberian pleaded as he tied his orange sweatshirt securely around his waist, already heading towards the stairwell that lead to their car. 

"Fine. Balinese get out first and go get Bombay. Siberian, I'll pick you up on the way out."

"Roger."

"Okay."

"I'm waiting!" 

* * * *

"Do you think Crawford would let us capture him and use him as a play toy?" Schuldig asked Farfarello and Nagi from their crouched position on the stairwell.

"What do you want with him Schu? He's 17. I thought you like more, quote unquote, mature guys?"

"Nagi, when it's a plaything, age doesn't matter." Farfarello said, placing a hand on Nagi's shoulder as he licked his lips.

"Stop it Farf. It was _one_ time, and I _still_ have you're knife-happy scars." 

"Nani?!?"

"You didn't know?" Farf asked Schu, eye wide in surprise.

"No! You guys obviously hid that really good." Schuldig scowled in the corner. "You guys never tell me anything…"

The three assassins went back to watching the older two's prey. Bombay unconsciously fingered his dart, polishing the side with the cuff of his sleeve. Ever few seconds he would look up from his work and scan his surroundings, not taking notice of the three crouched figures in the corner.

"Man he's stupid!"

"I think that he just doesn't care."

"Why would that be, he's Weiß?" Schuldig held up his hands and made quotation marks as he masked his voice with a snotty nasal, rich-kid sound. "The white hunters of tomorrow, hunt the dark beasts of today."

Nagi and Farfarello couldn't help but snicker and Schu followed in his attempt at stifling his own laughter.

"Does that make us dark beasts?"

"Yup."

Nagi quietly muttered to himself, "A white hunter and a dark beast…can one learn not to kill, so the other may live?"

"What's that Nagi?"

"Nothing Schu." Nagi said, blushing in the dark.

"Sounds like Nagi wants Bombay for his own, Farf. What should we do?"

"Get him for him…" Farf said, mouth twisting into an evil smirk.

"Good idea." Schuldig replied, mirroring the same grin Farf had on his face.

"I don't want Bombay!" Nagi said, but inside his mind was raging, yelling at him for his stupidity. ~You could have them get him! For nothing! What's your problem, Nagi? Do you not want Schuldig, Farf, and Crawford to know? Why? It'd just be harmless…okay, not harmless, but pleasure filled sex that you wouldn't have to think about afterwards. Hmm, but he would be such a good lay. Especially if he wasn't all torn up…~

"Nagi, look at us…don't you think we know when someone wants someone?"

"NO!" Nagi replied a little to loud.

~Go now Farf, get Bombay. Don't hurt him, Nagi wants him whole.~

* * * *

"They're here, by me."

"I'll be there in a minute kid, chill. You got ammo, right?"

"Of coarse."

"Then what's the problem?"

"I can't take three of them!"

"Who's not there?"

"The leader."

"Get out of there Bombay, Balinese interject him at the bottom. We don't know what they're up to. And I don't trust those three without Crawford." 

"You trust them normally?"

"Shut up and do it Damnit!"

"Alright, alright."

"Umm…guys…" And that's when Bombay's line went dead. 

Farfarello advanced towards the smaller boy, holding up a pair of handcuffs as he slowly ascended the stairs. 

"Do you like to play games, koneko? I have someone who will play with you." The eye of Farfarello never left Omi's, while Omi was desperately trying to look elsewhere, but he was failing miserably as the single golden eye bored through his own. "Do you want to play with him?"

"…I…don..'t ..like…games…"

"I think you do." Farfarello grinned mischievously as he pulled his arm back and sent the cuffs flying towards Omi, one wrapping around his wrist the other around the top rail.

"Good one Farf, now get him in the car."

"And what do I get out of this?"

"I'll let you fuck me till I pass out."

"Good deal." (authors note: I'm sorry, but I just *had* to add in some FarfXSchu ^.^;;;)

"Oh, by the way, Balinese is gonna try and stop you by using his wire as a trip wire, jump the last three steps. Crawford's distracting Abyssinian and Siberian. Nagi's bringing around the car. I'm gonna clean up the kitty litter." He said, motioning down the stairwell towards the waiting Yohji. 

* * * *

"BASTARDS! LET GO OF ME!" He screamed, kicking wildly at anything in his path. Quickly he turned around and bite Farfarello's shoulder, causing the Irishman to laugh at the boy.

"Are you that stupid?" Omi just lowered his head, partially from the remark, partially because Nagi had just gotten out from the drivers seat. "In the trunk you go!" Farf said, popping open the trunk with a key chain he pulled from out of no where(maybe he borrowed Heero's pants?) and shoving in the now bound boy. 

Once Farfarello shut the trunk he heard screaming inside. "Maybe I should've gagged him?" He mused.

"Who's in the trunk Farf? Please don't tell me you captured Bombay anyway?!" Nagi asked, secretly hoping that he had. ~When did this happen? I do not like the enemy…but is he the enemy? He is a Takatori, but…still…~

" A present." He said opening the drivers side door and climbing in the front seat. "Get in, we have to go pick up Schu and Brad."

"Hmp."

* * * *

"I can't believe you guys!"

"Nagi…"Crawford growled, rubbing at his temples. Lately his visions had been coming so rapidly that he barely had time to think himself.

"Hey, you wanted him. And don't even try to deny it, I know your thoughts, remember?"Farfarello looked up from his seated position on the couch, a predatory smile grazing his lips. "Yes, I do remember what I promised you." 

"Good."

"Do I even want to know?"

"No Crawford, you don't." Nagi flushed, slumping more into the bar stool at the kitchen. He really wished that Schuldig couldn't send him _those _images, now he already knew just what they had planned.

"Anyway, what so you plan to do about that Weiß member currently stashed in your room?"

"MY room? Why in the Hell did you put him in MY room?"

"Well, if I do recall your thought correctly, you said 'You could have them get him! For nothing! What's your problem, Nagi? Do you not want Schuldig, Farf, and Crawford to know? Why? It'd just be harmless…okay, not harmless, but pleasure filled sex that you wouldn't have to think about afterwards. Hmm, but he would be such a good lay. Especially if he wasn't all torn up…'. Am I right?"

"Hai." Nagi said, not looking at Schu, instead staring at the small message board on the fridge.

"Nagi, you're gonna end up fucking him anyway, just go get it over with." Crawford said, taking off his glasses and motioning down the hallway.

"But Brad!"

"Nagi…" He growled. 

"Fine. I'll go take care of him." Nagi scuffled down the hallway, slamming the door behind him.

Schuldig snickered. "He wants him bad."

"Hai." Crawford said putting back on his glasses and retreating down the hall to his own room nestled in the back corner.

"Can I fuck you now?"

"Teenaged hormones got you going?" Schuldig smiled. 

Farfarello grinned. "Maybe." And in one leap he went from on the floor across the room to sitting on Schuldig's lap tugging at the collar of his jacket. 

As Nagi entered the pitch black room, he saw the small bundle curled up in the center of his bed, shaking from cold and something one could only describe as anticipation. Shuffling his way across the floor, Nagi noticed small piles of clothes on the ground, and as he got closer to the bed, he saw that the Weiß boy had no clothes on but his bright orange boxers. (hey Aya and Ken have their orange sweatshirts, Omi has his orange boxers…) Turning on a small, dim lamp on the dresser with the power of telekinetic hands, he gathered the clothes off the floor.

"Gomen, Bombay."

Startled at the sound of a voice so close made the older boy jump, and still being bound, fall off the edge of the bed and hit hard on the ground, rattling the small objects and few pictures on the walls and tables.

"For an assassin you sure aren't very good with your surroundings." Nag moved over next to Omi and easily picked him up and placed him back on the bed. Sitting down next to Omi he placed the clothes down. "If I take of your gag will you not scream? No one will come and help you anyway, so it'd be worthless and a waste of breath." He got a small nod in reply. And quickly Nagi removed the knotted cloth from around the boys nape. "Better?"

"…Hai.." He weakly responded, not looking up at his captor, and still bound at the wrists and ankles.

"Do you want your clothes back on?" He got another nod. "I swear, if you try and lay a finger on me while I'm doing this for you, I will hang you from the light fixture and then let Farfie play with you," Nagi lifted up his shirt, "trust me, it hurts like hell." Omi's eyes danced over the creamy flesh, noting the deep red scars running in criss-cross patterns across his chest and torso. 

"It looks like it." And then Nagi undid the cuffs and the ropes that bound together his wrists and laid them next to him on the red wine colored comforter.

"Can you do it yourself?"

"Yes, I'm not stupid." 

"Could have fooled me." He handed the boy his shirt, Omi took it reluctantly from him and paused with it halfway up his arms. He stopped to glare at Nagi. "Nani?"

"I don't like people watching me get dressed."

"Too bad. I'm in charge of you, and if you think that I'm gonna turn my back on you then you are stupid."

Omi huffed. "Fine." He pulled the shirt over his head and then the rest of the way down his midsection. Nagi jumped off the bed and undid the ankle cuffs, the ropes, and the leather straps. ~Figures Farf would use leather to tie someone up…even outside the bedroom~ Omi reached across the bed and picked up his pants and his socks, and pulled them on. The jean fabric feeling warm and coarse over his legs. 

"I have to go talk to Crawford for a minute. Don't even think about going on my computer and contacting Weiß. You wouldn't be able to figure out my password anyway."

"Whatever." Nagi literally floated down the hall. Shutting and locking the door behind him.

"Hmm, what does he know. I could find out his password so easily." Omi tried to stand up and walk to the other side of the room to computer but he suddenly felt like he was having his knees knocked out, and if he knew better, he would've known he was.

"You should know better than to fuck with a telekinetic." He called through the door.

"Hmp, what a bitch."

"Where's he gonna sleep Crawford?"

"In your room." Brad stated, already bored with the conversation.

"Why does he have to sleep in my room? I know he's not safe with Farfie, but Farf's busy with Schu, so can't he sleep in one of their rooms?"

"Nagi, do you want me to tell you what's going to happen, because I can." Brad threatened, letting his eyes drift from the laptop screen to Nagi. "You can do this my way or the hard way, but in the end, the same thing will happen."

Nag admitted defeat. "What's your way?" 

"Just go back to your room, trust me. Oh, and don't forget to feed the kitty."

"Alright." The young boy turned to leave, uttering a small grunt good night as he shut the door. As he walked down the hall he noticed the small digital clock above the kitchen doorway. "Kuso! I was already supposed to be on." He dashed into the kitchen and found the closest thing to him that resembled food, two glasses of wine and some three day old leftover Chinese take-out. Practically running back to his room he tripped over a black mass in the hallway. Nagi didn't stop long enough to ask questions, he was up and in his room even before his powers could waver and drop the precious food items.

"Here." He said letting the take-out and one glass of wine rest on the bedside table next to the clock and a tightly bound leather book.

"Why?"

Nagi sat down at his computer desk. "Why what?"

"Why are you being kind to me?"

"I am?" 

"Hai…well at least I thought you were."

"Hmm…" Nagi thought about this a moment before reaching a decision. "Maybe I see a little of myself in you."

"How?"

Nagi shrugged. "Don't know." 

"Oh." Omi settled on the bed, resting his head against the wall as he reached out for the white box. 

"I have something to do, just be quiet till I find out what to do with you." Silence was his response, which was just as good as anything he could've said. Nagi's fingers flew over the keyboard, typing in random passwords and hurdling over his own security blocks with the efficiency of a 30 year experienced hacker. Finally he reached his destination, the internet. Double-clicking on his MSN Messenger icon he not so patiently waited for it to sign him in. "Good, I'm only 30 minutes late." He mumbled to himself. "What? He's not on?!?!?" Nagi yelled, angrily clicking the send mail button as he tried to control the rage boiling inside. 

"Huh?"

"I said be quiet."

"I was just-"

"Quiet." Omi shut up, realizing it was probably for his own good if he didn't make this boy angry. Nagi's fingers danced over the keyboard, his pinky constantly gong to the 'backspace' button as he furiously hit the wrong keys. 

A few moments, and many curse words later, Nagi logged off and sat across from Omi on his bed. Nagi swirled the wine around in his own glass as he watched Omi, attentive and focused on the thoughts in his own head at the moment.

~You want a vision of what I'm doing right now?~

~You're getting fucked by Farf, what's new? It's nothing I haven't seen before.~

~You're no fun, I just wanna show you what you're missing by not joining in.~

"Go away Schu."

"Huh?" Omi asked, looking up from his take-out.

"Nothing. It's just Schu in my head."

"Oh." Omi put his attention back to the food, poking around at the chow mein, Nagi remained quiet. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah."

"How does he do that?"

"Who? Schu?"

"Yeah."

Nagi thought for a moment. "I don't know, I've always wondered. I asked him once but he just laughed at me. I think only Farf knows."

"Oh, why did he only tell him?"

"They've been fuck-buddies for a while, Schu likes Farf because Farf's thoughts are 'like honey' and Farf likes that Schu can take his torture. I guess it's only natural that they tell each other things…even though I don't see how they have time to tell stuff if they're always fucking."

"You live with odd people." Omi said, placing the empty box down on the night-stand. He crossed his legs and sat playing with the hem of his pant leg.

"_I_ live with odd people?!?You live with three guys who are so clueless, unaware, and spineless about what they want!"

"What?"

"One," Nagi ticked off his fingers, "Your leader, Aya, is so obviously in love with Ken but he denies it to himself because he thinks guy/guy relationships are 'wrong'" Omi's mouth gapped. "Two, Ken can't decide what he wants, and when he finds love he lets it get away because he's sure that he's just so evil for killing the bad in this world. He's a sad boy." Omi chuckled, Nagi had that exactly right. "Three, Yohji." Nagi paused and giggled a little. "He's got the biggest ego ever, and he thinks everyone wants him, and if they don't that he can make them want him. He's trying to deny his love for Askua by chasing anything that walks. He's a sad, sad man. I almost feel sorry for him."

"Good point. But the people you live with are stranger than mine."

"Not stranger, just different. We actually know what we want."

"Are you saying we don't?"

"Yah. You can' t even decide who's side you were on, even though you were on the right side all along."

"Huh? How's that?"

"I thought you knew?"

"Knew what, Nagi?"

"Knew that Persia was your real dad…"

"NANI?!?!"

"You don't have to yell." 

Omi's face fell, and he started to mumble to himself. "All this time…Reiji is my uncle, Hirofumi my cousin…this is not good."

"I'm sorry, I thought you knew."

"It's aright." Omi brightened. "Hey, why were you so mad earlier?"

"When?"

"When you were yelling at the computer."

"I was supposed to meet someone online earlier, but they weren't on."

"Oh…wait, what is today?"

"It's Wednesday."

"Shit! I was supposed to meet someone. Well that's all gone to hell." 

"Look like you stood someone up." 

"Like it's my fault." Omi glared daggers at Nagi.

"Hey!" Nagi held up his hands in defense. "I told Farf and Schu I didn't want you as a play toy, but Schu obviously thought my thoughts said otherwise."

"Play toy?"

"Why do you think I have all those scars? It's not from being a killer. Schu got a hold of me, then a week later Farf cornered me. They both are so obsessed with having play toys they use each other."

"Oh." Omi said, obviously disappointed.

After a few minutes of silent Nagi spoke up. "Are you on the net a lot?"

"Yeah. When I'm not in school or at the shop. Are you?"

"All the time. I've got nothing better to do."

"Who were you supposed to talk to? You're lover?"

Nagi sighed, "Would've been. But things have been keeping us apart, I still haven't met him in person."

"I hate that." 

"What about you?"

"Same. Would be my lover if I could see him."

"Him?"

"Yeah. What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I didn't picture you as gay."

"Good, cus I'm not. I'm bi."

"Whatever floats your boat."

"What kind of people do you look for on the net?"

"Weird people, I figure if you can catch my attention, you're pretty weird and we'd get along. And if their screen name catches my eye. What about you?"

"I'll talk to almost anyone, but the one I talk to a lot now is really shy it seems. I mainly look for humor, it's a must have."

"Does the guy you talk to now know you're an assassin?" Nagi asked curiously, scooting down on the bed till he was laying on his side.

"No, I can't tell him. I'm afraid he won't accept it. It's too much to risk."

"But you'd rather lie to him?"

"Yes. Does the guy you talk to know?"

"Nope. But I don't' lie, I just avoid the issue." 

"What's his name?"

"I don't want to tell you."

"Why not?"

"I don't trust you."

"You've told me all this, and now you say you don't trust me?!"

"Yes." Nagi's curiosity took over. "What's the guy you talk to name?"

Nagi took a drink from his wine glass as Omi stared at the ceiling dreamily. "His name is Hehl."

Nagi's wine sprayed out his mouth. "What?"

"Hehl."

"But…question…what do you call yourself on the net?"

"Rubin, why?"

"I'm Hehl." Omi's eyes rolled into the back of his head and he proceeded to pass out.

~*to be continued*~

AN: Oh god…this is, well, odd. The next nagi/omi part won't be until arc 2. 

Please stay tuned for Part 2 "Playtime", a farf/ken. (I feel like a t.v. announcer)

All comments and criticism is accepted. Please review.

ARC ONE: Reconsidered

* * * *

1)A Glass of Wine

2)Playtime

3)Tricking the silent

4)Seducing the whore

~*Kaio*~


End file.
